The Angel's Child
by DemonicAngelChild
Summary: The sequel to my story The Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

Yay sequel time!

There was one thing that Erik would never grow tried of about married life and that was being able to wake up with Raoul in his arms every morning.

He smiled at the young man in his arms. He was still asleep with his blond hair spilt across the pillows.

With a kiss pressed to his beloved's forehead Erik slipped out of bed to start on breakfast.

* * *

When Raoul woke up it was to the smell of bacon. He smiled and opened his eyes.

Erik was making breakfast.

He got out of bed walked to the door that lead to the kitchen.

In the years that they had been together, it had been agreed that they needed one and Erik had made one out of one of his many spare rooms for them.

Sure enough, Erik was inside it just putting two plates of fried eggs and bacon on the table by two glasses. One contained orange juice, which he knew to be his, and the other water, which was Erik's.

Erik looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning," Raoul said kissing the cheek on the deformed half of his face.

It taken a very long time but finally Erik was comfortable with not wearing his mask in front of Raoul. But _only_ in front of Raoul had been their compromise.

"Good morning," Erik said kissing his cheek as well.

"Thank you for breakfast," Raoul said smiling and sitting down at the table. Erik chuckled as he sat down as well.

"You certainly do love my cooking," He said. Raoul laughed.

"Of course monsieur," He said, "it is marvelous."

"So is yours," Erik said. Raoul nodded.

"I had the cook at my old mansion teach me to cook when I was small," He said, "and Madame Giry taught Meg and I even more when she took me under her wing."

"I'm glad," Erik said. "After all if I was ever unable to cook I would prefer to not eat horrible food." Raoul nodded with a small laugh.

After breakfast as they washed the dishes, Raoul decided it was time to ask Erik a question that had been nagging at him for a very long time. "Erik?" He said.

"Hm?" Erik asked as he dried one of the plates.

"We've been married for five years now," He said.

"Yes," Erik said.

"Well I was thinking that maybe now we could have a child here as well," Raoul said. Erik nearly dropped the dish but Raoul caught it just in time and put it away.

When he looked back at Erik, he was looking at him stunned.

"A child?" He said.

"I know that we can't have one of our own," Raoul said, "so I thought we could adopt one. We could adopt a baby and have Meg held us with the breastfeeding part."

"And how do we know it might not be too afraid of its father?" Erik asked. Raoul had known that this was going to happen.

"Growing up with how you look it won't be afraid of you," He said gently. Erik shook his head. "Please Erik," Raoul pleaded. "It won't be afraid of you I swear!"

"You cannot swear to something that you do not know," Erik said.

"Please," Raoul said. "Haven't you ever thought of it?"

"No," Erik said. "I do not want another person that will run in fear from me Raoul."

"They won't Erik," Raoul said. "It will love you as its father and see nothing wrong with you." But Erik shook his head.

"I'm sorry Raoul but this is one thing that I cannot give you," He said. Raoul's eyes filled with pain and then it gave way to anger.

"Fine then," He said. "But if no one can love you then how was ever able to?" With that, he left the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Madame Giry accepted Erik into her rooms late that night. "I take it you're here to explain why Raoul is currently staying at Meg's house?" She said closing the door behind her.

"Yes," Erik said.

"Take a seat," Madame Giry sighed. Erik sat down in the chair facing the brown leather fainting couch that he knew she liked to sit in. Madame Giry lit the candles in her room and turned on the lamp before she sat down on the fainting couch. "Now what has happened?" She asked. Erik explained the fight that he and Raoul had gotten in.

"And now he's gone to Meg's and refused to come back until I agree to his wishes for a child," Erik said. "He's so awfully stubborn," He sighed.

"He has a right to be in this case," Madame Giry said.

"What?" Erik asked.

"He's right Erik," Madame Giry said. "The child that you adopt won't be afraid of you if its grown up seeing your deformity. You will be its father and it will love you for it."

"And if it doesn't?" Erik protested.

"Its highly unlikely that it won't," Madame Giry said. "Now go," She said pointing towards the door. "I will not allow you to come back here until you have worked things out with Raoul and agreed to his wishes." Erik nodded and stood up leaving the room closing the door behind him. Madame Giry smiled after him and shook her head with a soft laugh.

* * *

It was hard for Raoul to fall asleep in the bed of Meg's guest room.

Meg and her husband Nicolas had understood and said that they would allow him to stay until he worked things out with Erik.

Nicolas was a singer at the Opera Popularie and he and Meg had fallen in love with each other when they were twenty-six.

They got married to years later and a baby boy named Rene had followed just six months later. Erik and Raoul were his godparents.

Nicolas knew all about Erik and Raoul and had accepted it easily and kept their secret very well.

As a cold wind stole into the room, Raoul groaned and snuggled more deeply under the covers. Where was that cold wind coming from? He had closed the window doors to the balcony hadn't he?

Then it struck him.

He snapped up in bed and looked at the balcony. Erik stood there leaning with his back to the railing. "I was waiting for you to realize that I was here," He said. Raoul got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony to stand before him.

"What do you have to say?" He asked crossing his arms. Erik sighed.

"I want to apologize," He said. "I talked with Madame Giry after she left and she agrees with you. She helped me see that I was being foolish." He paused and turned to look out into the night. Raoul felt hope growing inside of him.

"So will you let us get a child?" He asked hopefully. Erik laughed softly and turned back to look at him with a smile on his lips.

"Yes Raoul," He said with a laugh in his voice. "You win." Raoul cheered and threw his arms around Erik's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. Erik kissed him back just as hard slipping his arms around Raoul's waist. "Your going to push me off the balcony soon my darling," He whispered onto Raoul's lips.

"Then let's go inside," Raoul whispered back. Erik smiled and pulling back picked Raoul up bridal style.

"Perfect idea love," He said with a wink as Raoul slipped his arms around his neck.

* * *

Nicolas woke up to a bang from the guest room that sounded like a door being slammed. "What was that?" He asked. Meg laughed.

"Just Erik and Raoul making up," She laughed. "Erik must have agreed to adopting a child. Don't worry about it just go back to bed."

Remember please review and tell me if you think they should adpot a boy, girl, or both.

Your not so obient servant,

DemonicAngelChild


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is finally out! Sorry it took so long but I had to do a lot of editing on it. God's My Best Friend helped me so I thank her a lot . Also I think I'm going to try and write the story that xbeax-sshgfan suggested. If you want to know what it was then just the check the reviews for my first story. I also have an IMPORTANT(that's so that people will notice this and won't skip it)note to make. If you want me to post a new chapter then review and I will. All it will take is one review I promise.

The next day Erik and Raoul left for the orphanage. Erik of course wore one of his black cloaks with the hood pulled up.

They made quite the odd pair to the people on the streets and to the people at the orphanage.

Raoul by himself wasn't an odd thing. A beautiful, sweet, and very polite twenty-eight year old man with golden hair and eyes to match wasn't that strange.

It was the man he was with that made him seem strange.

A man dressed nearly all in black expect for his copper vest and white undershirt with a hood pulled over his face and black leather gloves on his hands. He was equally polite however with a voice like an angel.

The owner of the orphanage Mrs. Burr looked curiously at them both when she came to see them. "So monsieur's I heard that you're looking for a baby?" She said as she led them to the nursery.

"Yes," Raoul said.

"Does the gender matter to you?" Mrs. Burr asked.

"No," Erik said and Raoul nodded.

"Well then," Mrs. Burr said once they had reached the nursery, "just look around the nursery and see if you can find the child you're looking for." She opened the nursery door and gave them a smile. "Good luck," She said.

"Thank you," Erik nodded at her with a smile that she couldn't see. Raoul nodded with a smile of his own before following Erik into the nursery.

The nursery was a brightly colored room filled with children from toddler ages to ten playing with toys under the watchful supervision of the orphanage staff.

It made Erik nervous.

"What do we do?" He asked Raoul.

"Just go up and talk them I guess," Raoul replied. He looked around the room. "Who do you want to go and talk to?" He asked.

Erik looked around the room as well. None of the children really caught his interest until he noticed a certain child who seemed different from the rest.

It was a little girl who couldn't be more the three years old and she wasn't playing with the rest of the children. Instead, she was sitting off in the corner with her legs pulled up to her chest her little arms wrapped tightly around them. Her chin was resting on her knees and she was watching the other children with wary nervous eyes.

Erik instantly felt a connection to the girl remembering when he was a child how he had watched the other children through the bars of his cage wondering why he couldn't be like them.

"Let's go to talk to that one," He said pointing at the girl. Raoul looked to where he was pointing and smiled understandingly.

"I agree," He said. They walked over to the girl who looked up at them when they reached her.

Erik and Raoul were both struck dumb by her when they saw her.

The girl's eyes were a deep indigo that one could get lost in and they were framed by long curling thick black lashes. Her hair was a long lustrous black that curled down to her shoulder blades with the top part held back by an indigo ribbon as deep as her eyes. Her skin was flawless and as white as porcelain, which made her little full red lips stand out.

"Hello there," Raoul said crouching down in front of her. The girl's grip tightened around her legs.

"Who are you?" She asked eyeing Raoul warily. Her voice was like music and was as beautiful as she was.

"I'm Raoul," Raoul said, "and this is Erik my…" He trailed off trying to think of how to explain what Erik was without making the child confused.

"His husband," Erik said crouching down by Raoul's side. The girl's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh OK," She smiled. Suddenly her face fell. "Wait," She said, "why are you here? Did I do something naughty?"

"Naughty?" Raoul asked. The girl looked down at her knees guiltily.

"I'm always getting in trouble," She said. "Mostly because of the music." This rose Erik and Raoul's interest instantly.

"What about the music?" Erik asked.

"I like it too much," The girl said.

"What's wrong with that?" Erik said. "I like music a lot too." The girl looked up at him surprised.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes," Erik said. "We both do." Raoul nodded in agreement. A huge smile broke out onto the girl's face at this and Erik and Raoul smiled back at her happy to have cheered her up.

"So your not here because I've been naughty?" The girl asked.

"No of course not," Raoul said. The girl cheered making Erik and Raoul laugh. "May I ask you something?" Raoul asked the girl.

"OK," The girl said.

"What's your name?" Raoul asked.

"My name's Angel," The girl said.

"That's a very pretty name," Erik said.

"Thank you," Angel said with a shy smile. "Can I ask you something too?" She asked. Raoul and Erik nodded and Angel asked, "If your not here because I've been naughty why are you here?"

"Well," Erik said, "we were thinking about adopting you." Angel looked stunned but shock quickly faded away into hopefulness.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes," Raoul said, "and I want to but Erik has to agree to." Raoul and Angel looked over at Erik and Angel's eyes were nervous.

"Do you want to too?" Angel asked.

"Of course I do," Erik smiled. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather adopt." Angel beamed at him before jumping at him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" She said. Erik hugged her back just as tightly.

"You're very, very welcome," He said.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Your not so obient servant,

DemonicAngelChild


	3. Chapter 3

This is for SingedOG for reviewing! Thank you so much! As for everyone else please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing promise!

It was a normal day in the underground lair. Erik was at his organ working away at his new opera, which he was going to give to the mangers to have preformed, and Raoul was sitting in a chair reading.

Suddenly however, the gate rose up as someone rowed the gondola up to the lair. Once the gondola had reached the lair, the person inside it quickly got out and rushed up to Erik and Raoul crying out their names.

It was Angel and she looked very happy about something.

Once she reached Erik and Raoul, she stopped to catch her breath as her adoptive parents eyed her curiously.

"You seem happy Angel," Raoul said closing his book. "What's happened?"

"Firmin and Andre announced something during rehearsals," Angel said. "They said that some very important people were going to become the new patrons of the opera house and that they were going to come to the opera house tomorrow!"

"Really?" Erik said. "Who are the new patrons?"

"That's just the thing," Angel said. "It's the Count and Countess Daae!" Erik and Raoul both looked at her stunned and Angel wasn't surprised at the reaction. She had learned her parents story years ago and she held a great distaste for Christine Daae herself.

Raoul really was the only one who still held any affection for her because they had been childhood friends. Everyone else had lost any affection they had for the girl a long time ago.

"So she's finally coming back," Erik said. "This should be interesting." Raoul cast his husband a worried look.

"Don't do anything to her well she's here Erik," He said.

"Aw but mother!" Angel said.

"Don't 'aw but mother me'," Raoul said. "I'm not having Christine _or_ her husband for that matter severely harmed while they're here."

"Only not _severely_ harmed?" Erik asked.

"Erik don't you dare!" Raoul said.

"Can we scare her just a little bit?" Angel asked. "Not hurt her just remind her that the Phantom still exists and that he hasn't forgiven her?" _And that the Banshee hasn't either,_ She thought, _and never will for that matter._

Raoul sighed. "Fine," He said. Angel cheered and Erik smiled but Raoul held up his finger to grab their attention. "_But_," He said, "we're only scaring her and I mean_ only_ doing that. Alright?"

"Are you sure mother?" Angel asked. "We can't hurt her not even a little bit—" She stopped talking at the look her mother gave her and quickly said, "Only joking!"

"You'd better be," Raoul said. He then laughed shaking his head. "You are certainly a handful my _ingénue_," He said.

"Yes but I'm _your_ handful," Angel smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Raoul smiled back.

* * *

Charles Daae had loved music his whole life. His parents had nurtured this love greatly once it had been discovered for they both loved music as well.

They had hired for him the best music teachers available who helped him in mastering all the instruments he set his mind to—his favorite being the violin and piano—and in perfecting his voice until he could match and surpass the singers at the Opera Popularie.

Charles knew the story of the Phantom of the Opera for his parents had told him it when he asked them why they forbid him from going anywhere near the opera house.

They had made the Phantom sound like some horrible monster of a man but Charles was sure that he wasn't. He thought that his parents only told the story that way because it was how they saw the Phantom. Charles on the other hand wanted to hear Raoul's side of the story for he was that man would give him the truth about the Phantom.

He wanted very much to meet Raoul but his parents forbid it saying that Christine and Raoul hadn't truly gotten along ever since the night of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Charles really didn't blame Raoul for not forgiving Christine for what she did. He would have been angry too if she had done something like that to him. Of course, he never told his parents that he thought this way though.

There were a lot of things he didn't tell his parents actually and one of them was what he truly wished more then ever he could be. He never voiced it to anyone because he knew that it would be crushed the instant he spoke it.

He wanted to me a singer at the Opera Popularie.

But he knew that he never could be. It wasn't because of lack of talent. No he had plenty of that. It was his parents that were the problem.

His parents feared that the Phantom would try to seek vengeance on Christine through Charles and therefore forbid their son to go anywhere near the opera house unless they were with him and his parents went there rarely because his mother feared it so much. If he were to tell them that he wanted to become a singer at the Opera Popularie right in the Phantom's dominion he was sure they'd have a heart attack.

And even if his parents weren't so afraid of what the Phantom would do to him there was the class issue as well. Charles was a son of the aristocracy and would be expected to behave as other aristocrats did and other aristocrats did not go and sing in operas.

Charles knew his dream was never going to come true so he tried to forget about it but he found that he couldn't. It was always there no matter what he did.

And so when his parents announced that they had become the new patrons of the opera house and that they'd be going there tomorrow Charles was overjoyed and anxious to go.

Opera Ghost or not.

* * *

Angel stood in the rafters with her father waiting for the Count and Countess to arrive. She couldn't wait to see what the woman she had heard so much really looked like and to scare her as well.

Finally Firmin said, "May I introduce our new patrons! Count and Countess Daae!" Everyone applauded and Angel's eyes quickly darted around to find the Count and Countess.

She found them but instead of stopping to stare at them she stared at the boy with them instead.

The boy seemed to be her age and he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He had short dark brown curls and eyes that reminded Angel of the ocean with their shifting colors. The beautiful eyes were framed with eyelashes much like Angel's own expect that they were a dark brown instead. The boy's skin seemed golden and his full lips fit him perfectly.

"Father who is that?" Angel asked pointing down at the boy. Erik looked where she was pointing and said, "I suppose that is Christine and Count Richard's son." "Oh," Angel said.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome," Richard said. "My family and I are deeply honored to be able to support such a beautiful place as this."

"And we are deeply honored to have you here," Firmin said. "I trust you'll all be attending tonight's opera tonight?"

"But of course," Richard said.

"Isn't tonight's performance _Faust_?" The boy asked.

"Yes it is," Andre said. "Do you enjoy that opera?" The boy smiled.

"Yes I love it," He said.

"I'm glad," Firmin said. "I hope you'll be pleased with our rendition of it."

"I'm sure we well be," Richard said, "but now we really should be going."

"But of course," Firmin said. "We'll see you tonight." Richard nodded and they all said there goodbyes before leaving.

"There's your cue father," Angel said turning to her father.

But he was already gone.

* * *

Christine hurried through the backstage. She wanted to get out of the opera house as soon as possible. She wished that the place didn't have to fill her with such fear but she knew she'd never be able to forget the incident with the Phantom.

She shuddered as she remembered how the man's face had been. If you could call him a man that was. Such a horrible twisted face…

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows away from Richard and Charles. She tried to call out to them but someone whipped her around and put a hand other her mouth smothering the scream that came when she saw who it was.

The Phantom of the Opera.

"Be quiet girl," The Phantom growled. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm only here to tell you something." Christine wasn't so certain but she stayed quiet hoping that the Phantom wouldn't harm her.

"During here you are not to hassle Raoul de Chagny in the slightest," The Phantom said. "You will also not hassle or harm his adoptive daughter Angel. If you so much as harm a hair on either of their heads then your life will be mine. I have not forgotten what you did to me Christine and I have not forgiven you either. I never will."

He then shoved her away from him saying, "Tell no one of this encounter." Christine nodded as she heard footsteps running towards her.

Instantly Richard's arms were around her holding her tightly. "Christine are you alright?" He said. "Your shaking!" Christine looked around but the Phantom had disappeared.

"I'm fine," She said, "just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

I know this chapter is short but I promise that more is coming. But you HAVE TO REVIEW! Please!!!

As Charles sat in his seat in box eight he couldn't wait for the opera to begin. He knew that it was sure to be spectacular. How could it not be when two people such as Raoul de Chagny and Meg Giry singing in it?  
As he waited for the opera to begin he scanned the audience noting that it was a full house. But when his eyes fell on box five they widened in surprise.

There in the box sat a girl who seemed to be his own age and she had to be the most gorgeous creature Charles had ever seen.

Her indigo eyes were trained on the stage and her full red lips were tugged up in a small smile at the corners as her black gloved hands fiddled in her lap waiting impatiently for the opera to begin. Her long black curls spilled down her shoulder blades and seemed to shine when the light hit them. Her skin was as white as the pure white gloves his father wore but it only seemed to enhance her beauty.

Charles turned around and tugged on the sleeve of guard at the door. "Excuse me," He said, "but do you know who that woman is?" The guard looked to where he was pointing and nodded.

"Of course I do," He said. "That's Angel de Chagny."

"De Chagny?" Charles said. "Then she's related to Raoul?"

"You don't know?" The guard asked looking surprised.

"No I don't," Charles said.

"Well I thought you would," The guard said. "Angel is Raoul's adoptive daughter." Christine looked at the guard surprised.

"I didn't know Raoul adopted a child," She said.

"Oh he adopted her thirteen years ago," The guard said. "Such an adorable little thing she was too clinging to Raoul all the time." Christine looked crushed.

"He never told me," She said quietly. The guard's eyes widened and he cleared his throat suddenly.

"I'm sorry milady," He said. "I didn't know." Charles turned his eyes back to Angel and found much to amazement that she was staring at him. Her eyes quickly widened and looked away but not before he caught the faint blush on her pale cheeks.

* * *

Angel loved _Faust_. It was one of her favorite operas and with people with voices like Raoul and Meg in it was excellent. And yet she couldn't pay attention to the performance. 

Not with Charles Daae sitting in the box across from hers.

She wasn't able to stop herself from sneaking peeks at him all throughout the opera. Only quick looks of course because she didn't want to be caught again like last time.

Her cheeks heated up at the very memory of it. What would he think of her now? She took a deep calming breath and focused on the stage determined to focus on Meg's rendition of "The Jewel Song".

But try as she might she couldn't help her eyes shifting to the young man in box eight although she never once noticed that he was doing the same to her.


	5. Chapter 5

This is for xbeax-sshgfan for reviewing! Thank you so much! If you guys keep reviewing I keep writing I swear. Also please read my new story The Angel of the Opera and tell me what you think of it! Its actually a story that xbeax-sshgfan suggested I write.

Once the opera was finished and the standing ovation it received complete Charles slipped away from his parents to go to box five. Firmin and Andre had luckily decided to become engrossed in conversation with his parents so that Charles was sure they wouldn't notice he was gone for a long time.

When he reached box five he did find Angel was still there but someone else was with her. Someone Charles knew very well.

"Raoul," He breathed. Raoul turned to him and smiled.

"Why hello there," He said. "Your Charles Daae right?" Charles nodded and his smile grew.

"So your Christine's son," He said. "It's so nice to finally meet you." He held out his hand and Charles took it with a smile of his own.

"It's nice to meet you too," Charles said. "I've wanted to meet you for such a long time but my parents said it wasn't a good idea."

"That's to be expected," Raoul sighed as he released Charles's hand. "Christine and I haven't been on the best of terms since _Don Juan Triumphant_. That's why I didn't tell her about Angel here." He gestured towards the girl standing close behind him.

When Charles looked over at her cheeks turned a faint pink and she quickly looked away. Raoul gave a soft chuckle at this. "Come on now Angel," He said, "it's not like you to be shy. Why don't you come say hello to Charles?" Angel nodded and came out from behind Raoul to walk towards Charles.

"It is very nice to meet you," She said holding out her hand to him. Charles took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently.

"Likewise," He said smiling at the adorable blush that had spread across Angel's cheeks.

But the moment was broken by a cry of, "CHARLES!" making Charles jolt and release Angel's hand to turn around.

His parents stood there and his mother looked absolutely furious. She stormed up to him with her husband hot at her heels.

"How could you slip away like that?!" She demanded waggling her finger angrily at him. "We had no idea where you had gone! Do you have any idea how much you scared me?!"

"I'm sorry mother," Charles said bowing his head. "I didn't need to make you worry."

"It wasn't really the boy's fault Christine," Raoul said. "He just came to see my daughter." Christine jumped and looked over at Raoul and Angel as she finally realized they were there as well.

"Oh Raoul," She said nervously, "it's…um…so nice to see you again."

"Yes it is," Raoul nodded. "I just met your son and I must say he is a fine young man."

"Thank you," Christine said. She looked over at Angel and a small smile tugged upon her lips. "This must be your daughter then," She said. "Angel correct?"

"Yes," Raoul said. "This is my little _ingénue_. Angel why don't you say hello to the Countess?" Charles turned around just in time to see Angel stiffen and her face turn cold.

"Hello Countess," She said in a voice so icy it made Charles want to shiver. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Christine seemed taken aback by her coldness as well but said, "A pleasure to meet you too," as well as she could.

"Well we should probably go now," Raoul said. "Its getting late and I want to get my little one to bed."

"I agree," Richard said laying a hand on Charles's shoulder. "I don't want Charles to stay up too late either. But I would like to meet with you again Raoul."

"Well I heard that the mangers are throwing a party to celebrate our new patrons," Raoul said. "Its suppose to be this Saturday night. Why don't we meet up there?"

"That sounds perfect," Richard said.

"Good," Raoul smiled. "It will be nice to talk with you both." _Yes, _Charles thought looking at Angel. _It will be nice._


	6. AN

Okay everyone I am very, very sorry for not writing more on this story! I had no idea that more people had even reviewed on it! I'm actually in the process of reworking this story a little and hopefully I'll be able to write more soon!


End file.
